


where is your boy tonight?

by doublebass



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, dan is a sad kiddo, triggering themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublebass/pseuds/doublebass
Summary: i hope he is a gentleman.[ purposefully lowercase ]





	1. -

he played the piano gracefully, his hands gliding over the keys. a soft song rang out into the room, leaving everyone speechless. the audience was amazed and captivated. no mistakes, no hesitations.

dan finished the song on a long note, smiling to himself. flowers were thrown on stage, there were hundreds of yells of cheering, and so many teary-eyed teens. his legs felt weak as he got up and bowed. he was proud, he was confused. why were they cheering him on? he wasn't that good.

he walked offstage to find the other students sitting in awe.

"that was amazing, dan! you were on fire!" one student said.

"dan, could you please teach me how to play?" another pleaded.

his music teacher placed a hand on his shoulder. she leaned down and looked him in the eyes.

"dan, i know for a fact you'll go to amazing places. i wish you luck."

if only those words were true.


	2. un

dan never forgot that middle school performance. it always stuck with him, especially his teacher's words. he was honestly sorry to her that he turned out this way.

not that he was bad, no, not at all! he was severely nice, still played piano, etcetera, etcetera. but, he was a hardass turned to a ball of paranoia and anxiety. he used to be a badass kid in high school, but now that he was in university, he was scared to even talk.

and it's not only that -- he had a horrible flatmate in his dorm. some kid named matthew. at least dan thought it was. he forgot.

there was one good thing, though. the cute little café on campus. a lovely little place he went to daily after classes. he actually sort of worked there. he played the piano for the enjoyment of the customers, and even got paid by the employees and manager to do it. they said that for every time he played, they would give him 50 dollars and a free coffee. great way to make money, right? he played every tuesday, thursday, and sunday.

anyways, today was a saturday, and he really wanted to practice piano for tomorrow. matthew was out, which was good because he would yell at dan if he tried to play it. he removed the cover from the top of the piano and set out sheet music for 'golden' by fall out boy.

starting up the song, which he had played several times, he did extremely well. it was easy for him. but, near the end, something changed. he couldn't play. his fingers wouldn't move. he didn't know why.

so he tried again.

and again.

and again.

and each time he couldn't play.

deciding that it wasn't worth his time at the moment, he replaced the cover and filed away the music. he grabbed his winter coat and hat, shoving his keys in his pocket, and decided to walk over to the café.

-

now, a thing you need to know about dan, is that he is a very visual person. most of his opinions were based on looks. he didn't care about 'don't judge a book by its cover'. who even cares, honestly?

so when he had hooked up with his current boyfriend, he went for a cunning boy who was more muscular than him. turns out, the guy is kind of a douche. but dan didn't mind. he wasn't extremely rude to dan, so dan thought he was fine. he couldn't remember why he even thought he was a douche.

he sent a quick text to his boyfriend, asking him to come to the café. he showed up soon, looking for dan.

"hey, alex," dan greeted with a smile.

"hey, baby!" alex said, kissing dan on the cheek. "what's up?"

"i was trying to play piano, but it wouldn't work out. so i came here."

"why do you still play that?"

"what?"

"i mean, you've been playing for who knows how long, and you kind of suck anyways." oh yeah, that's why.

"it helps me calm down, and it gives me something to do when i have nothing going on," dan mumbled.

"i can help you with that, you don't have to depend on that old piano."

"but-"

"whatever. anyways, let's get a drink to share. what do you want?"

"double chocolate latté."

"do you have any money?"

"you know i always forget my wallet, alex."

"can i use one of your stupid free coffee things?"

"yeah. sure."

alex went up to the counter, and dan contemplated leaving now before alex made fun of him again. deciding against it, he sat there, twiddling his thumbs.

alex returned with a drink that was already mostly gone. "sorry about that. i drank most of it walking over here."

how the hell did he do that? it's not that long of a distance, dan thought. "it's fine."

"do you want the rest of it?"

"i guess."

"sound a little fucking grateful, babe."

"yes, please."

alex passed him the drink, and his phone went off. "sorry, babe, but i gotta run. pop-up football practice. see ya!"

"yeah. bye."


End file.
